Bloonbusters Saga!/Advantages
Advantanges and Disadvantages; the weakness chart of the game. Suggest more if you want, this is WIP. Gonna give credit to Battle for helping me with the weakness chart. But mostly for Jurassic and Pierce. Lots of them, actually. Scorch *Advantages **Grama: Grass is flammable. **Umbra: Fire produces light, so yeah. **Shuriken: Fire produces light and makes the ninja easier to spot. **Touch: A common obstacle in video games. **Tundra: Ice can melt. **Fusillade: 'splodin bombs! *Disadvantages **Marine: Water extinguishes the fire. What else do firefighters use? **Onyx: Rocks resist fire. Unless you put enough heat onto them. Who cares about heat though? **Granule: I don't think fire can beat dirt. Fulgor *Advantages **Umbra: Getting rid of the darkness. **Marine: Evaporation. **Tundra: Melts ice; simple as that! *Disadvantages **Grama: Chloroplasts need light. **Gale: They thought the sun gets rid of clouds. They were WRONG. It's wind, kids. Not the sun. Grama *Advantages **Fulgor: Light is one ingredient for chloroplasts. **Marine: Water is also one ingredient for chloroplasts. **Onyx: Weathering. Plants will break rocks. **Granule: Most plants grow from the ground. *Disadvantages **Scorch: Grass will burn from fire. **Gale: If birds come, plants are used for their nests. Twigs, to be exact. **Tundra: Plants which are frosted is a bad idea. UNLESS IT'S AN ALPINE. **Bane: Plants wither from poison. **Gizmo: I'm pretty sure the tech wrecks nature. Pretty sure... **Vigor: Anyone seen tae-kwan-do guys chopping wood? **Pierce: Axes! **Jurassic: Herbivores. From the dinosaur ages. Umbra *Advantages **Fulgor: In Puzzle & Dragons, Dark beats Light. Same goes with other P&D-like games. **Accel: Runners in the dark will most likely bump or trip. Or crash. *Disadvantages **Shuriken: Because ninjas go stealthy in dark places. MOSTLY. Shuriken *Advantages **Feudal: SNEAKIN' UP! **Umbra: Darkness helps ninjas be more stealth, right? **Wrath: Because, let's just say good guy ninjas can beat bad guys. *Disadvantages **Scorch: Fire produces light. Makes ninja easier to spot. **Fulgor: Same here; light makes the ninja easier to spot. Marine *Advantages **Scorch: Water extinguishes fire. **Touch: Sometimes, water can drown your hero! **Onyx: Weathering. **Fusillade: Bombs would barely blow up underwater. BARELY. *Disadvantages **Fulgor: Sunlight can evaporate water. **Grama: Plants need water, and it's one ingredient for chloroplasts. **Fuse: Isn't it dangerous for water? **Accel: Running on water super fast? YOU CAN RUN ON WATER! Fuse *Advantages **Marine: Electricity is dangerous for water. **Gale: Electricity is bad for birds. *Disadvantages Gale *Advantages **Fulgor: The clouds obstruct the sun and they're so stubborn that the wind has to blow them. **Grama: Birds use plants for twigs. **Vigor: Think, is it easy to punch a bird? Or kick one? **Pierce: It's hard to shoot a bird down with an arrow. Also impossible to stab a cloud. *Disadvantages **Fuse: Birds die from electricity, right? **Onyx: Rocks aren't affected by wind. Also they can kill a bird. **Tundra: Birds with frozen wings? Not a good idea. Jurassic *Advantages **Grama: Herbivore dinosaurs. *Disadvantages **Onyx: The meteor struck and the dinosaurs DIED. **Tundra: The ice age! **Pabulum: Dinosaurs were picky. Dinosaurs died. Fusillade *Advantages **Onyx: Mining. **Tundra: I'M pretty sure that explosions cause heat. **Gizmo: Throw a dynamite at a robot. Unless they're explosion-proof, they'll take lots of damage. *Disadvantages **Scorch: Bombs blow up when they're lit on fire. **Marine: Bombs don't really blow up underwater. Pierce *Advantages **Grama: Axes! **Onyx: PICKAXES! **Tundra: SWORD!!! SWORD!!! **Vigor: PUNCHING SPIKES ARE NOT GOOD! **Granule: WHAT DID YOU SAY? HACK SLAMMER? BACK JAMMER? OH, FORGET IT! *Disadvantages **Gale: Can you even stab a cloud? Good luck shooting a bird anyways. **Gizmo: Most sharp weapons can't break dem robots. Accel *Advantages **Marine: When you go too fast, YOU CAN RUN ON WATER! *Disadvantages **Umbra: If you're speedy in the dark, you can crash into something. **Onyx: Tripping, and CAR CRASHES.